


Just the right mix

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Nipple Clamps, Strap-Ons, dom!cat, this is what happens when you ask "what porn do you want for your birthday"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: They've both been busy all week. So tonight Cat is determined that not only will they not be interrupted, but that they also have every chance to properly reconnect.





	Just the right mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupergaySupercat (octoplods)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts).



> Happy birthday to you, @supergaysupercat! Hope you enjoy :)

Cat hums thoughtfully to herself as she takes in the sight of Kara kneeling, bare and open for her. There’s something intoxicating about the sight, a desire to lose herself in the promise it held. But there’s also something missing, and Cat isn’t quite sure what it is.

Studying Kara carefully, Cat considers the setup thus far. She'd fastened the thin collar around Kara's neck herself, pulling it tighter until Kara had given the slight nod that signaled it was perfect. Tight enough that Kara was constantly aware of its presence, tight enough that there was always that bite of pressure on her windpipe. It wasn't enough to be dangerous; Kara had reassured her of that much the first time she'd asked Cat to pull it tighter, a notch beyond what she would ever have considered on anyone else. It was just enough to make Kara aware of every breath she drew, of every beat of her pulse against it.

And now that they'd done this a few times there wasn't even a hint of residual worry. Instead there was only a low hum of arousal thrumming through her body at the sight, a background heat that could be fanned into flames in a heartbeat with the right combination of sensation.

That combination was what Cat was looking for this time, wondering what mix of plans the evening called for. They'd been apart for a week, schedules overlapping and emergency calls pulling them both out of what small moments they'd managed to steal. But now they have the evening to themselves, with phones silenced save for the direst of emergencies, and Cat fully intends to make up for the past few lonely nights.

"Kara, stand for me," Cat orders, head tilting as she considers their options. She has a few definite wants for the evening, but they all lack something, some hint of more that she doesn't even realize she craves.

But she can start with this, with fastening a harness around Kara's hips, the deep navy of leather matching the shade of her collar perfectly. She's sure of this portion of her plans for the evening. After a week without Kara's warmth pressed against her, Cat needs something a little more than their usual. She needs to feel full, to feel stretched, to have Kara's hands against her while feeling Kara inside of her.

"Do you think you can fuck me tonight?" Cat asks as she steps behind Kara, leaning forward just enough that the silk of her shirt brushes against her skin, sending a shiver through Kara even as she fights to stay still until Cat tells her otherwise. "I need to feel you tonight, Kara, do you think you can do that for me?"

Kara nods, and Cat moves until she's pressed firmly against Kara's back, her hands coming up to wrap around her body, fingers lazily trailing against the defined muscles of Kara's abs before one hand moves higher to trace the leather of the collar. "Aloud, Kara. I want to hear you say it."

"Yes, I can fuck you," Kara says, voice barely louder than a whisper. But even that is enough to spark Cat's arousal higher.

"How do you want to take me?" Cat asks, keeping one hand at Kara's throat as her other moves to tease at a sensitive nipple. She still hasn't decided on specifics for the night, but maybe whatever Kara asks for will be exactly what she's been looking for.

But Kara just shifts, her posture turning uncomfortable at being asked to make a decision or a request, and Cat quickly realizes that what Kara wants is for her to take charge. To have the decisions made for her, trusting in Cat to know what will work for them both. After a week of people depending on her, Kara needs to let someone else be in control.

"Do you want to hold me up as you slip inside of me?" Cat asks, changing her tone to hold an air of command even though she's asking Kara. She doesn't want to do choose something Kara won't enjoy, but phrasing the request as further teasing will keep it from being too much for her. She can agree with Cat, rather than making the decision for herself. "I like the thought of that, being able to feel your muscles flex as you hold me, as you fuck me harder until I couldn't stand on my own anyway."

Kara nods, a low moan escaping her throat before she bites it back, and Cat smirks at the slip. It seems she'd managed to find an option they'd both enjoy, if that reaction is anything to go by. Kara's self-control is formidable, honed from years of hiding her strength and abilities. For Cat to get a moan, however quickly stifled, when Kara knew she was still supposed to be silent unless Cat asked a direct question? That alone tells Cat how much Kara wants this.

Cat debates punishing Kara for the slip, but she doesn't want to push too hard. Kara might need to give up control for the night, but Cat doesn't want their time to be wholly about that. There's a balance to be found between what Kara needs and what they both desire.

So the only 'punishment' she gives is tearing herself away from Kara to search through their collection of assorted accessories for the evening, pulling out a medium sized dildo and setting it to the side while she considers the rest of their options. The blindfold and its thin layer of lead in the middle is an option, but Cat doesn't think it's right for their evening. She wants to see Kara, wants Kara to see her. This is about reconnecting, and they can't truly do that if there's a barrier between them.

The same goes for any gags, and Cat has already decided on something other than tying Kara to the bed so the restraints are out. But that still leaves a few interesting items that might work.

She debates for a moment but sets aside the candles, not wanting the distraction of juggling a lit candle while riding Kara. She wants to let go as completely as she can, and trying to keep the candle at the right angle to not only stay lit but also drip the wax where she wants it would be a little too much. It's a shame though, even with her powers Kara reacts in interesting ways to various sensations. She might not feel the cold of an ice cube or the heat of the wax, but she does feel them against her skin, little bursts of intensity compared to their surroundings.

That gives Cat an idea, and she smirks a little as she pulls out a surprise for Kara, careful to keep it from making any noise. The one-time they'd used this particular toy, Kara had come so hard she later admitted to being afraid she'd blown out her powers. They haven't used it since, not wanting to risk an exhausted hero should the city need her, but this is their night for themselves. The city can take care of itself for once. This is the idea she's been missing from the beginning, the thing they both need for tonight.

But first Cat has to finish getting herself ready. All Kara needs is the toy slipped into the harness, but Cat is still too clothed for the things she has planned. So she strips quickly, dropping her clothes into an untidy pile to deal with later before grabbing the dildo and lube from the table but leaving her chosen surprise for now. She doesn't want Kara to see too soon and spoil the surprise.

When Cat walks back into view Kara manages to keep enough control to avoid another sound slipping out, but from the way her eyes darken Cat knows she appreciates the view. The view, and the toy in Cat's hand. It's a favorite, just the right size to hit all the right spots without being a struggle for Cat to take, and the base of it is designed to press against Kara with every thrust. Perfect for tonight.

"So, do you think you can fuck me with this?" Cat asks, head tilted to the side as she trails a finger along the edge of the harness. She expects an answer, and she makes sure that Kara knows she does by the way she's standing, by the way she isn't making any move to slip the toy into place just yet.

They've made an art out of learning to read the other without words, and that's just as important at times like these as it is when they're at CatCo, or facing down the latest threat to their city. They have a safe word, one they've both used in the past, but more often the other will notice the hesitation or discomfort before they need it. The safe word is just an extra level of safety between them.

"Yes," Kara says, nodding her head so quickly that Cat's smirk deepens. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, Cat. I just want to make you feel good."

"I know you do," Cat says as she settles the toy in place, leaning forward to place a soft kiss to Kara's lips. "And I know you will. And I know you're going to feel so very good at the same time." Cat continues the gentle kisses as she spreads the lube across the toy, making sure it's coated and ready for later. "Now close your eyes for me, darling. I have one more surprise for you." When Kara's eyes close Cat places one more kiss to her lips before pulling back and grabbing what she'd left behind earlier. Walking back to stand in front of Kara, she raises her free hand to flick at Kara's nipple, relishing the way her breath catches at the sudden sensation.

Cat continues to tease as she leans down to kiss along Kara's other breast, avoiding the stiffening peak as she places wet kisses against the skin. The combination and contrast of sensation has Kara's breath coming in pants already, before she's even been properly touched.

Without warning Cat moves to take the nipple she's been avoiding into her mouth, sucking firmly as her tongue presses against it. The hand that's been teasing the other switches to a matching pressure, and Kara's back arches as she lets out a moan. This time she doesn't think to stifle it, and Cat pulls back with a stern expression on her face to hide how affected she is at the sound.

"Did I tell you to make a noise?" Cat asks, keeping her expression in place even though Kara is keeping her eyes pressed firmly shut as she shakes her head guiltily. "You're lucky I enjoy knowing how much I affect you, Kara. How much I enjoy hearing you when you can't hold yourself back. In fact, I think I want to hear _everything_ tonight."

As soon as she finishes speaking Cat gives Kara's nipple a sharp twist, earning a surprised cry at the sudden pinch. It's music to Cat's ears, and she leans forward once more, intent on drawing as many sounds as she can from Kara.

It's only when Kara is nearly writhing that Cat pulls back to survey her handiwork. She isn't surprised that Kara looks perfect like this, chest heaving as she regains her breath, nipples standing erect after the attention lavished on them. And she isn't surprised when the sight drives thoughts of further foreplay from her mind. She hasn't been touched yet, but even just hearing Kara would be enough to get her wet. Seeing Kara like this, knowing she's the one responsible, that does the trick quite handily.

Using her hand to wipe away the moisture left by her mouth against Kara's breasts, Cat moves to kiss lightly up the line of Kara's neck. The kisses are soft, designed to center them rather than drive things higher.

"I have one more surprise for you, dear," she whispers when she reaches Kara's ear, making sure the words and her breath puff lightly against Kara's skin, sending another shiver through her body. "I think you'll like it. Why don't you open your eyes, hmm? Tell me what you think?"

Leaning back as she finishes talking, Cat holds her hand up in front of Kara's eyes, holding onto one of the clamps as she lets the other swing from the chain, the metal clinking lightly as it drops.

"Oh, Rao yes," Kara gasps out as she opens her eyes to see them, already sounding desperate. She obviously remembers the last time they'd used them just as well as Cat does. "Cat, _please_."

Normally Kara's begging would only make Cat want to draw things out a little more, but she finds that option strangely unappealing. There will be other times to tease Kara for hours on end before granting either of them release, tonight Cat doesn't have the patience for it. She needs to come, and she needs to make Kara come, and the sooner they get to making that goal a reality the better.

Shifting her grip to the insulating rubber of the clamp in her hands, Cat carefully moves it to Kara's still stiff nipple, tightening the screw until she knows it will stay in place. She knows it feels good from the way Kara gasps, but there's still more to come. Right now, it's just a dull pressure, one that will fade into background sensation if it stays constant. Even the tightest clamps can't cause anything more than that feeling of tension for Kara, but that's okay. When you have as many resources and as much creativity as Cat, solutions could be found.

So once the other is in place, Cat meets Kara's eyes as she reaches deliberately for the switch on the side of each clamp, hesitating just a second to draw out the anticipation before switching them on.

The effect is immediate, Kara's knees wobbling as she works to regain her control. Pressure alone might not work on her, but add a bit of electricity sparking through the metal every time the sensors register a movement from the chain? _That_ she can feel.

The only downside is that Cat now has to avoid touching Kara's breasts as much as possible. The amount of electricity that Kara finds pleasurable would feel decidedly less so to a human. But there are still so many other places she can touch that Cat doesn't mind. Not when she can tell how much Kara likes it.

"Do you still think you can hold me as you fuck me?" she asks, watching as Kara wavers again when she tugs lightly on the chain to set off another spark. There's a challenge in her voice, but she wants to be sure Kara is okay with this part of the plans. If she doesn't feel up to it, then Cat will compromise.

It's not like she has any real objections to Kara bending her over the chair in the corner, for example. Or laying Kara back against the bed and riding her until they're both exhausted. If Kara doesn't feel up to supporting her weight, there are definitely other options they can explore.

"I can do it," Kara promises. Her gaze is still desperate, but her stance is steadier, more in control. And Cat knows that she means it, that she wouldn't say she could if there was even a hint of doubt.

"Then why don't you get to it?" The challenge is unmistakable, and Kara knows her well enough to know exactly what's being asked.

Without waiting for further permission she moves confidently forward, strong arms lifting Cat with no discernible effort. The firm press of silicone between Cat's thighs is little more than a tease, but she knows it won't be long now.

Sure enough Kara is lifting her up a little more with one arm, reaching down with the other to position the toy at Cat's entrance. A few shifts of it against Cat's clit, trailing slowly through the gathered arousal, and then it's slipping inside.

It's Cat's turn to moan at the feeling of the first few inches filling her, rocking her hips a little in search of more. But she's handed that portion of the control over to Kara, and her lover shows no signs of hurrying this part.

Instead Kara rocks her slowly up and down the length of it, an inch or two more slipping inside every few thrusts. It's not until it's bottomed out and Cat feels the warm leather of the harness against her clit that the pace picks up, steadily increasing until it seems as if Kara is constantly in motion inside her.

They're both panting now, Cat's head nestled into the crook of Kara's shoulder as she adjusts to the new pace. Kara's hands on her hips are strong and controlled, lifting and settling her back onto the toy without pause.

As much as Cat loves seeing Kara so contained, so utterly focused on bringing her as much pleasure as she can, she wants to see that careful control crack this time. Not much, not enough to push either of them past their comfort zones, but enough that Kara doesn't hold back quite so much. Cat wants to be _sore_ tomorrow, wants to sit at her desk and remember this with every shift, with every strained muscle. After a week of nothing, Cat wants to feel this for _days_.

So she forces her head up until she can look into Kara's eyes, one hand raising to rest against the leather of her collar, an unspoken request for more, for harder. And the other hand tangles in the chain of the nipple clamps, tugging lightly and setting off the motion sensors to send even stronger sparks of electricity through the stiffened peaks.

The effect is almost immediate as Kara throws her head back, hips stuttering out of their rhythm before she can regain her control. Cat worries for a split second that it might have been too much for Kara to handle in this position, but before she can call for a stop they're stumbling towards a wall, Kara using the unyielding surface to make up for her own mild unsteadiness.

And oh, what a difference it makes. It's not Kara lifting Cat into the thrusts anymore, it's Kara's hips snapping forward to bury the cock inside Cat. It's greater force and deeper thrusts, with a firm grind at the end of each that has Cat seeing stars.

With Kara pounding into her this hard Cat doesn't need to keep a grip on the chain as it sways with every move Kara makes, and she lets it drop between them in favor of clutching at Kara's shoulder, nails digging in as she tries to hold onto her control and keep from flying over the edge quite so quickly.

She plans on each of them coming more than once tonight, but that doesn't mean she wants this first round to be over yet. She wants to enjoy this, enjoy the fierce way that Kara thrusts into her. The way she's holding so tightly to Kara, the play of muscles against her thighs as her legs curl around strong hips. She wants the feeling of Kara pounding into her, a hairsbreadth away from too much for her to handle.

Tightening her grip the slightest amount on Kara's neck has Kara nodding her understanding of the unspoken command, twisting her hips with every thrust in a way that feels amazing but doesn't do much to drive Cat to orgasm. And it's perfect, stretching Cat more even than before as she feels every inch of the toy inside of her, dragging at her walls every time Kara pulls out.

The slower building of pleasure is driving Cat crazy, and she knows Kara has to be half out of her mind with wanting. The twists that aren't quite what Cat needs to come have to be putting the most delicious pressure against Kara through the base of the toy. By now, Kara must be desperate to come.

When she feels the trembling of Kara's arms against her, Cat knows that Kara is reaching the end of her limits and holding back only through sheer force of will.

"You can come, Kara," she manages to gasp out in between a few particularly powerful thrusts that telegraph just how gone Kara is. "As many times as you want, tonight. Just let me hear you."

And oh, Kara does, her hips stuttering out of their rhythm as she loses herself in her orgasm. A loud moan rings through the room as her head falls back, breasts pressing forward to where Cat could easily take them into her mouth if not for the clamps still firmly attached.

The sight alone is nearly enough to push Cat to the edge in a single headlong sprint, but she manages to hold back. Kara needed to come and Cat wasn't going to deny her, but she isn't there yet herself. She could be, but she wants more than that.

Instead she lets herself relax through the aftershocks of Kara's climax, clenching around the toy still buried inside her every time Kara's hips buck against her. It's just enough sensation to keep Cat on a plateau without losing any ground of her own, though she does sneak the hand at Kara's shoulder down between them for a moment to press a few quick circles against her clit.

"Mm, isn't that my job?" Kara asks when she comes back to herself, hips once again picking up a rhythm. It's slower than before, not quite as powerful, but it's just what Cat needs to start the buildup once more.

"You seemed a little busy so I thought I'd help you out," Cat teases, not protesting when Kara replaces that hand with her own. The circles are faster, with a little more pressure than Cat had been placing against the sensitive nerves, but combined with the way Kara's thrusts are slowly picking up speed it's perfect.

This time Cat's hips rock to meet each of Kara's thrusts, both of them once more racing for the peak. Cat wants them to come together this time if they can, but at very least she knows she isn't going to hold of her own orgasm much longer. If Kara doesn't need to come again so soon, then that's fine with her. They can move to the bed or that chair, whatever and wherever strikes their fancy. This will hardly be Cat's only orgasm of the night.

And though Cat is limited in what she can touch, Kara has far fewer restrictions on her reach. She can't pull Cat against her completely, and if she leans forward she has to keep well aware of her breasts. But her hands can travel anywhere on Cat's body that she can reach within those limits and she takes advantage of that fact now.

Leaning back to drive into Cat at a new angle, one hand stays at a hip to hold Cat in place while the other moves to alternate between clit and nipples, tracing wet circles over the stiff peaks that glisten in the low light. And when Kara lets out the barest puff of her frost breath, the sensation against that wetness sends sparks shooting straight down to Cat's clit. A little more of that and she won't be able to hold out.

Kara seems to sense just how close she is, and the furious pace slows the slightest bit so that Kara can put more power behind each thrust, her fingers flicking at Cat's clit with no pause for rest. And before Cat has a chance to brace herself or prepare, she pinches that bundle of nerves and sends Cat spiraling into her release.

The movements of the toy inside her gentle to draw Cat through her orgasm, wringing every drop of pleasure out of it until Cat gasps for Kara to stop, to hold still until she's not quite as sensitive. The solid heft of the cock still inside her is welcome, but any more than just its presence would be too much.

"How was that?" Kara asks, carefully tilting her head forward at an awkward angle so she can kiss Cat without worrying about the clamps she's still wearing. "Was that what you wanted from me, Cat?"

"I think that was a good start," Cat says, grateful her voice doesn't waver. She still doesn't quite have her breath back after the near scream she'd let out while she came, but that doesn't mean she can't pretend she's still completely composed. "But don't think I'm done with you just yet."

"Glad to hear that," Kara teases, carefully pulling out of Cat. "Because I think this round was just enough to get me warmed up."


End file.
